battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Monster/Transcript
Cranking :Day 1 :Ruby: Really! :Book: I guess I should have known that. :Day 2 :Match: *BT appears on her clock* OMG! (has Check-it Eyebrows) It's, like, break time! :Book: I didn't know there was a break time. :Match: Every girl needs their break time. Come here, Book, and Ruby, you too! :Ruby: Yay! :Nickel: *walks towards Match* :Match: Ah! No way *smacks Nickel*, Nickel. Only FreeSmarters are allowed to have a break time. You should know that! *grabs Nickel* Get back to your cranking, Nickel. *throws him back* :Nickel: Oh my god, what a poo-poo face! :Day 3 :Ruby and Match: *clapping* 5, 6, 7, 8, Who do we absolutely hate? :Ruby: Spongy! :Nickel: Hey! I think your break is over. It's been, like, 19 hours, I think. :Match: Ah! Excuse me? You did just not tell me- :Book: Maybe Nickel is right. :Match: No, Book, no. Our break is over when it's time to be over. :Nickel: And when will that be? :Match: *Ding* Right now. *walks back to the cranking area along with Book and Ruby* See, Nickel? You just complain way too much, like way too much. Complain, complain, complain. I can see why no one cares to pick up a dropped Nickel. *Ding!* OMG, Like, it's break time again! :Book: *sigh* :Day 4 :<6 people are still cranking and Match is still sleeping> : :Day 77 :Book: Yay! 99% done! That means only 9 hours left! :Day 78 : : Self-destruction :Coiny: Finally, we're done! I need a well-deserved break. :Match: Well, I'm not tired at all. I must be, like, super-strong! :HPHPRCC: The HPHPRCC will now self-destruct in 15, 14... *continues to count down* :Coiny: What?! No one told me that thing would destroy itself! :Book: Well, I'm a HPHPRCC user manual, so I think I can look up how to fix this! Let's see... :HPHPRCC: 5, 4, 3... *Yellow Face, while sweating, inserts a Postpone Token into the HPHPRCC* 15... *continues to count down* :Book: Oh: The HPHPRCC is a single-use disposable machine. After creating its one and only HPRC, the HPHPRCC will self-destruct to decompose into the soil better. :Coiny: Why didn't Firey Speaker Box tell us that? :Ruby: Let's not talk about that now. :HPHPRCC: 1... *Yellow Face postpones the self-destruction again* 15... *continues to count down* :Ruby: This thing is going to explode! :Book: Well, we don't know that. "Self-destruct" could mean anything. It might "explode" or it might just "disappear without a trace". I'd say we have a 50/50 chance. :Nickel: I'm feeling kind of lazy. I'll take my chances. *Yellow Face is out of Postpone Tokens* :HPHPRCC: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-'' *explodes* :'Ruby:' *screams* :'Book:' Stop hallucinating, Ruby. The HPHPRCC disappeared– without a trace, and everyone's fine! :'Ruby:' Oh, really? That's a relief. The HPRC's return :'Yellow Face': I'll bring Spongy back. :'Match': Wait, Yellow Face! Stop! :'Yellow Face': Huh? :'Match': You need to learn how to, like, prioritize. Most important peoples come first! So, like, Pencil is first. *types "Pencil" and cranks her out* :'Match and Pencil': Yay! :'Book': And Ice Cube! *types "Ice Cube" and cranks her out* :'Ice Cube': Wha? :'Ruby': And Bubble. *types "Bubble" and cranks her out* :'FreeSmarters': Yay! :'Pencil': Let's go. :(Freesmarters walk away from W.O.A.H Bunch) :'Nickel': Yes! They're finally gone. :'Yellow Face': Needle, *cranks Needle out* Pin, *cranks Pin out* Spongy. *cranks Spongy out* :'Coiny': Good, it looks like our whole team is here. :'Pin': Aw! I didn't get my limbs back? This is so unfair! :'Coiny': Okay, we need to get moving. Hurry along. The Supervan and the walking :'Needle': I think someone needs to apologize. :'Yellow Face': I'M SORRY NEEDLE! :'Needle': Thank you. :'Spongy': Wut abuot me? Apulogise to me! :'Pin': Spongy, No offense, but no one cares! :'Spongy': But, but, but- :'Nickel': Spongy! Zip it! :'Spongy': Bhut I dhied, and Iht waz painfhul! :'Needle': Life is full of pain. : :'Ruby': Aren't you sad that we lost the FreeSmart Van? :'Pencil': Why would you be sad when you can be awesome? :'Ruby': What's that supposed to mean? :'Pencil': I present to you the FreeSmart Supervan! :'FreeSmart': *cheers* :'Pencil': Okay, get in. *All FreeSmart members get into the Supervan* : :'Nickel': You know, all this walking is gonna take a long time. :'Yellow Face': WALKING IS FUN! :'Pin': Hmm. We need a better way. Like, Why don't we recover Puffball, and threaten her into flying us to Yoyleland! :'Coiny': Pin, you're a genius! Pointy genius, but definetly a genius. :'Nickel': But how will we threaten her? :'Yellow Face': I know! Let's call her Puffy. : :'Coiny': PERFECT! P-U-F-F-B-A-L-L. Okay. Ready, guys! :'Spongy and Pin': Ready! :'Coiny': GO! *Pin cranks along with Bomby* :'Needle': Uh, um.. What's my line? :'Puffball': Let me go! :'Needle': Oh, I remember. We'll call you Puffy, we'll call you Puffy, we'll call you Puffy, we'll call you Puffy, we'll call you Puffy... :'Coiny': STOP HER! :'Gelatin': Huh? What happened? :'Puffball': Fend off the W.O.A.H. Bunchers for me. :'Gelatin': On it! *Throws syringes at the W.O.A.H Bunchers* : :'Puffball': Yes, good work! :'Book': There are so many bright lights in this van! :'Pencil': Book, it's not a van, it's a SUPERVAN!! :'Book': Oh, sorry, Supervan. Still alot of bright lights though. :'Pencil': It looks like we're entering the desert. Time to turn up the AC! :'Bubble': We don't need a AC because we've got Oice Cube! Hoi, hoi! :'Ice Cube': NOO! :'Golf Ball': Okay, role call. Gelatin? :'Gelatin': Here! :'Golf Ball': Fries? :'Fries': Here! :'Golf Ball': Firey? :'Firey': Here! :'Golf Ball': Rocky? :'Rocky': Mhmm! :'Golf Ball': Puffball! :'Puffball': I'm here! :'Golf Ball': Tennis Ball? :'Tennis Ball': Here! :'Golf Ball': And I, Golf Ball, am also here. So that's everyone. I believe we are ready to continue our mission to reach Yoyle Land. Step 1: Position yourself on top of Puffball. :'Fries': I can do that. But what should we do about these bodies? *Holds up a frozen Yellow Face* :'Golf Ball': Leave them there. They are TRAITORS! The Supervan in the desert :'Book': Oh my word! We forgot to bring the Hand Powered Recovery Center with us! :'Ice Cube': Whaa-? :'Pencil': Book, relax, this supervan has a built-in Leg Powered Recovery Center! :'Book': Hold on... Leg Powered? Why would it matter to use m'hands or legs on that thing? :'Pencil': Book, if you tried to use your hands on that thing... well... :'Book': Yeah? :'Pencil': Well...you'd be sorry. VERY sorry. :'Book': Oh...like how sorry? Like waterly sorry or- :'Pencil': Like, super super wow wow over-the-top extremely sorry. :'Book': Gosh darnit that's pretty sorry right there! *Uses '''hands' on the Leg-Powered Recovery Center* *The LPRC disappears* Yep, I'm pretty sorry right now. :Pencil: Book, WHY'D YOU DO THAT? WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!? :Book: I was curious! I thought you were just trying to scare me! :Pencil: *sigh* Well, we've got two options. A: Go on without the recovery center, or B: Steal the HPRC back at the Evil Forest. :Ruby: Hmm...we should steal. :Pencil: Yep, that's what I was thinking too. *One big magnet appears from the supervan and attracts the HPRC to the supervan, pushing Coiny, Nickel, Bomby, and Spongy away* : : : : : :Match: This desert is so, like, BORING. It's just endless piles of sand! :Bubble: Yeah, I'm getting pretty bored, too! :Ruby: Good thing I saved some snowballs in our mini fridge! *Throws* Haha, hahaha! *snowball hits Match* :Match: Ow! :Book: *Throws more snowballs* :Bubble: Hoi hoy! :Match: *Starts to throw snowballs* : :Bubble, Match, Ruby, and Book: *screaming of enjoyment* :Pencil: Peo- what're you doing?! The snow will mix with the gasoline! Stop this, no more SNOW! NO MORE SNOW!!! :Bubble: Hehe, *pop* : : :Golf Ball: How can there be snow if the temperature is 42 degrees?! Celsius, that is... :Tennis Ball: Which is 107 degrees Fahrenheit!!! :Golf Ball: Do not EVER, use Fahrenheit. :Tennis Ball: Okay. :Gelatin: I think that snow is coming from the FreeSmart van! :Pencil: *breaks roof of the supervan* FreeSmart Super'van. :'Fries: That's a pretty intense snowball fight! :Puffball: Hold on to your seats, I'm going FULL SPEED!! :Golf Ball: But there are no seats! You see, living creatures do not grow seats- WOAH! *Falls into FreeSmart Supervan* : : : :Pencil: Now that all the dust has cleared-I mean all the snow has cleared we are *look at Golf Ball who is standing on Pencil's seat* OH MY GOD, IT'S A MONSTER! : : : : : : :Yellow Face: YAY! : : :Bubble: Yoylecake! The Supervan in the Goiky Canal :Pencil: Hey guys, we have to drive through the Goiky Canal, hold your breath! :Bubble: But the Goiky Canal is over 500 miles wide! :Pencil: Bubble, calm down, just do it! : :Everyone in the FreeSmart Supervan: *takes a deep breath* : : : : : : : : : : :later... : :be continued... :BFDIA 5e. August 1, 2013 :will make two promises. :The episode will not be delayed. b) 5e will be the last part of Episode 5. I am so sure of these promises that I will be my life's earnings, seven of my fingers, the lives of all the contestants, and a gumdrop :card: Thanks for watching! : Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:BFDIA 5